My Daughter
by Jemima123
Summary: Don went home to find his wife murdered and the threat to kill his daughter.So he sent her to boarding school for safety.Years later she came back to him.Little did she know that she is still wanted dead. Badly.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know what to do" Don Flack sobbed and his father patted him on the back.

"You have to be strong" his father told him and Don let out a hysterical sob.

"How can I be? They murdered her in cold blood...I can't let that happen to my daughter" Don said. He was sat in the Flack household on the sofa in the living room. His father, Donald Flack Sr. was sat next to his son, comforting him in his time of need.

"I know son...I know" his father comforted him. Don was leaning forward, his body failing to support itself.

"Every time I look at her I see Em...how can I do it dad?" Don said and he looked up at his father, begging him to tell him the answer.

"You can't son...you can't raise the girl up on your own. I'm in no fit state to help you...maybe you should..." his father trailed off, he was unsure of how to tell his son what he thought he should do.

"What?" Don asked and his father sighed.

"Send her to boarding school Don..." he said and Don began to shake his head.

"I can't do that" he said.

"Think about it son...whoever killed Emily wants your daughter dead next. This is no place for her to be Don...it would be for her safety" Donald Sr. said and Don thought about what his old man had just said. The note had said he would make Don pay so surely they would come after his daughter. He didn't want that for her. He wanted her to be safe and with him...but whenever he saw her he saw the love of his life.

"Where would she go?" Don asked and he sat up and began to dry his eyes. He couldn't cry over the serious issue like this.

"England Don...she can't stay in the State whilst her life is in danger" his father said and Don nodded. He was twenty one. He was twenty one and a widower. He had just begun his career in the NYPD and he needed to keep it to keep providing income. He couldn't look after his child. Not without Emily.

"And how can I afford it? How can I afford to send her there?" Don asked. He was barely making enough to pay his rent.

"I have some money...I'll pay for it" his father said but Don shook his head.

"I don't want to lose her" Don said, going back on the idea of the plan.

"Donald. Every year thousands of children go to boarding school. You can visit her anytime you want and speak to her frequently. She is not safe as long as that psycho is on the loose and you're in no fit state to provide for her. It's for the best Don" his father promised him and Don nodded. He kept telling himself it was for the best. It was for her. He would do it.

...

The ride to the airport was silent. Neither Don or his daughter spoke. He wasn't even flying over to England with her. Apparently it wouldn't be safe for him to be with her, that way the psycho might follow them. He pulled her case out of the cab and looked down upon her little three year old face and then he looked away. She looked the same as her mother. Don silently led her into the airport where he found the officer who was taking his daughter.

"Flack" he greeted and Don nodded before heading over to check in. Finally the time for Don to let his daughter go came. She was a toddler and off to boarding school. He hated himself for this. Truly hated himself. He bent down to her height and laid a kiss on her forehead, her smooth forehead, trying to stop himself from crying.

"I'll see you soon Hannah...I promise" he said and the little girl looked up at him. Surprisingly she didn't cry as the officer took her through customs and away from her father. He said he would see her soon.

Thirteen years later

He was calling me again. I knew it was him. I didn't even have to look at the caller ID. I didn't pick the phone up; instead I just left it sat on my bed, playing out the Nokia ring tune to itself. I didn't want to talk to him. I never wanted to talk to him. I know I may sound like a horrible brat but I can't stand talking to him. I couldn't say I hate him but I do strongly dislike him and everything he did to me. The phone eventually stopped and I returned to the English essay I was doing for my coursework. Of course after a few more moments it began to ring again and once again I ignored it.

"I'll see you later Hannah...I promise"

His words were always paying in my head. All the time. He had lied to me. They caught whoever had killed my mother and still he didn't come back. He claimed that I was receiving a good education over here in England and he didn't want to disrupt that and take me back to New York. They had caught Steven Thomas five years ago. And I was still stuck in Hatton's boarding school for girls. The phone eventually stopped ringing and I returned to my laptop again only to be disturbed a few minutes later by a knock on the door to my room. I stood up and walked over to my door to see Miss Howard stood there, with a phone in her hand.

"Miss Flack...it's your father. He wants to speak to you" she told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Tell him I'm busy" I said and walked back into my room, leaving the door open.

"Mr..." she began and then I heard someone speak on the other end of the phone "Sorry..._Detective_ Flack, you're daughter says she is busy"

"Miss Flack...he is adamant to speak to you" she said and I groaned before taking the phone from her outstretched hand.

"Hello" I said down the phone and Miss Howard took her leave after mouthing at me to return to phone to reception when I had finished.

"Hannah, why didn't you pick up your phone?" he asked, sounding mildly angry at me. That was all I got. A visit a year and a phone call a month from him.

"It's on silent. Like I said I'm busy" I lied through my teeth and then sat down on my bed.

"Well next time pick it up. I worried about you" he said and I snorted.

"Okay dad" I said sarcastically

"Hannah. Regardless of what you think, I do care" he said, at least he had the decency to sound hurt.

"You care enough that you only see me once a year and don't want me home. Doesn't sound like caring" I spat at him. Jesus Christ he pissed me off.

"Hannah. I told you that you are getting a good education in England. Don't argue with me" he said seriously.

"I know dad. I have to go, I'm busy" I said and he sighed.

"You're always busy. You trying to tell me something Han?" he asked and I cringed at the nickname he used for me. He didn't have the right to give me a nickname.

"You only just getting the message?" I asked him patronisingly

"Don't be like that Hannah. I'm your father" he said, authority dominating his voice. Oh, and now he was off into cop mode on me.

"By blood only" I hissed

"I can't talk to you when you're in an unreasonable mood Hannah" he told me sadly.

"Fine with me" I said and I hung up on him. Then I began to cry. I wanted him to love me. I wanted him to come over to England and try and be a father. But I knew he couldn't. I knew he hated me. He hated me because I looked like mum.


	2. Chapter 2

Don Flack slammed his phone back onto his desk and he sighed and dropped his head into his hands. He couldn't even have a civilised conversation with his own daughter. What had he done?

"Flack...you alright?" a female voice asked him and he looked up to see Stella Bonosera with her hands clasping onto a brown envelope.

"No...no I'm not" Don said honestly and Stella pulled a chair up and sat on the other side of his desk.

"What's up?" she asked him even though she had a faint idea what it was.

"Hannah...she hates me Stella..." Don said and he looked into her eyes and Stella shook her head.

"She's your daughter Flack...she doesn't hate you" Stella tried to tell him but he just shook his head.

"I've spent the last thirteen years without waking up to her sat in the kitchen eating her cereal...I miss her Stella" Don said. It was true, he missed his daughter, but he couldn't look at her without seeing Emily and that hurt him. It hurt him bad. But he didn't know how to be a dad. He didn't know what his daughter wanted and it didn't help that she didn't talk to him either.

"Well do something about it" Stella said simply and Don chuckled deeply.

"Where do I start? She won't talk to me for longer than ten minutes Stella" Don said and Stella shrugged.

"Bring her back home. She's leaving school soon Don...get her into college here. You need to talk to her Don. If you don't then you'll never get her back" Stella said and Don shrugged.

"I don't know Stell...what if..." he began but couldn't finish as Stella cut him off:

"Give it up Don. You either want Hannah back or not. Just do what you want. That girl has spent thirteen years without parents...do something about it" Stella said and she stood up and huffed off. Don annoyed her sometimes. He was always contradicting himself.

Hannah POV

My mobile was ringing again. I had only just taken the phone back to reception and he was calling again. This time I did pick it up. I didn't want to anger him anymore.

"Dad" I answered the phone and he sighed at the other end.

"Hannah...I don't know what to do..." he said and I sat on my bed and listened intently.

"Go on" I said. Dad never confessed he didn't know what to do.

"I know I have never been there for you Hannah" he began and once again I snorted and he sighed deeply.

"Just listen Hannah...please" he begged and I remained quiet and so he took it as a sign that he should continue.

"I was...wondering if you want to come back to America...after your exams" he said after a few deep breaths. I remained quiet. I didn't know what to say. Did I want to go back to the states? What would he be like? Did he really want to be with me?

"I don't know...I know you don't like me dad, because of mum...wouldn't it be best for me to just stay here?" I asked him.

"I do not hate you Hannah...I love you, you're my daughter. I just never knew what to do...what to say to you...I know I have been a crap dad...but I want to try and make it up to you. I know it will be hard for you to forgive me and it will take time, but I want to make it work" he said and I didn't know what to say. This was the most emotional he had been around me.

"Okay" I agreed, wondering if it was a mistake.

"Okay" he replied. He didn't sound happy. He sounded neutral.

"I'll talk to you later" dad said and he hung up on me. I did the same and I began to cry. Tears of anger and tears of joy. He didn't hate me...yet I hated him for wasting thirteen years of not being with me. I didn't know what to feel.

Four weeks later

I thought I was about to hyperventilate. I was walking with my case towards arrivals where he said he would be. I hadn't seen him in a year and wondered if he would notice me. I stood to one side and looked upon all the people stood waiting at NY Airport. I looked around and noticed him immediately. He was wearing a crisp suit, his hair was short as always and his eyes were the same as mine. He must have seen me because he began walking towards me. When he was two metres away he nodded at me.

"Hannah...how was your flight?" he asked and I nodded.

"Good thanks dad" I said. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"Let me take that" he said and he took my pink case from me and began wheeling it out of the airport. He led me towards his car and I sat in as he opened the boot.

"So...you okay?" he asked when we had started to drive.

"Yeah...fine...you?" I asked out of politeness.

"Good good...how was your exams?" God now he was desperate.

"Fine...results are out in summer" I said. End of conversation. The rest of the drive was spent in silence and finally he pulled up at a large block. New York was different to London.

"I'm on the twelfth floor...apartment 91" dad said and I followed him up to the apartment where we finally got to. I just realised how unfit I was when I was puffing from the stairs.

"Your room is on the right...bathroom is in the middle" dad said as I cautiously walked into the apartment. It was clean and almost clinical. Like no one lived there.

"I have to go to work soon...so I'll let you settle down and I'll bring pizza for tea" dad said as he placed my case on the inside of my bedroom.

"I don't like pizza" I told him and he looked at the floor.

"I didn't know that" he muttered

"I told you when you last came to England and asked if I wanted to go to a pizzeria" I said and he looked me in the eyes.

"I must have forgotten" he said and I raised a brow. He had forgotten his daughters worst food. Great.

"So Chinese then?" he asked and I nodded.

"Fine with me" I said and he nodded at me before checking his watch.

"I'd best go" he said

"Okay" I agreed.

"I'll see you later"

"Bye" I said and stood there as he walked to the door.

"Hannah...I am happy...that you're here" he said before he shut the door. I didn't know what to say in return to him. After he had gone I began unpacking in the spare room and then I looked at my reflection. I had the same brunette curly hair as mum, the same small noise, the same small noise and I was small. The only thing I had of dads was his piercing blue eyes. But I wanted more of dad. I wanted him to love me and not for me to be nervous around him.


	3. Chapter 3

He was enrolling me into a college in New York. He didn't even think to ask me about it. I wasn't particularly bothered if I'm honest. He told me over the Chinese.

"You still got that English accent, huh?" he asked me after I had been in New York for over a week. Our relationship was developing slowly, but we was now managing to have some civilised conversations. I could see he was trying hard but there was some part of me that thought it was too late for him to bother. I was sixteen. He had wasted thirteen years.

"Well that's what happens when you live in a place for a whole thirteen years. You pick up the accent" I said as I picked at the omelette. Dad shut his eyes and went back to picking at the omelette.

"Guess I deserved that" he said and then that was the end of the conversation. But I wanted to ask him something. I needed to ask him something.

"Why don't you have any photos of mum around?" I suddenly asked as he took a gulp of his beer. He nearly spat it out but he recovered and placed a hand over his mouth and loosened his tie and top button. He looked straight in my eyes and I saw pain for the first time.

"Because it hurts to look at them Hannah" he simply said

"So you have some?" I checked and he nodded. He dropped his cutlery onto the plate and stood up before looking down at me.

"Come on...I'll show you" he said and I placed my knife and fork down onto my half eaten noodles and followed him into his room. It was simple, with a bed and wardrobe along with some bedside cabinets. His gun was lying on top of the cabinet next to an alarm clock. Dad opened up his wardrobe and pulled out a large clear box and placed it on the woollen carpet.

"Your mum's in every one of them" he said and he pointed down into the photo albums which were in the box. I nodded and dad sat down on the floor. I sat opposite the box and watched dad pull out one album and open it up. She was there. Her brown hair was curling into her face as she smiled into the camera. Her sunglasses were perched on the end of her nose and she was looking straight at the camera. I think the photo was taken in a park or somewhere.

"We was walking through Central Park...it was three weeks before we married" dad said and he handed the book to me. I lingered my hand on her cheek and looked over at dad.

"Do you think she's up there..." I asked him and he nodded.

"I know she's looking down on us..." he said and I flipped the page and couldn't help but spit out a laugh at what I saw. There was dad with long floppy black hair and sunglasses on the top of his head; he was wearing the cheesiest grin ever imaginable.

"You don't need to see that" dad said and he flipped the page over onto another one of mum. She was wearing a long black dress and must have only been at least twenty. She had an agitated look on her face and she had a raised brow at the camera.

"We were just about to go to the gala for my work...she was worried she didn't look good enough" he said and shook his head in disbelief.

"She was beautiful" I whispered

"She was...she looks like you" he said and I looked into his eyes. I looked back down at the ground and smiled. He had paid me a compliment.

"Is that why you didn't want me back...because I look like her?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No...I was worried that I wouldn't be able to be a dad to you after what had happened. I was worried that because we had been apart for so long that I wouldn't know how to look after you...I guess I kept delaying having you home" he said honestly and I nodded and turned over the page.

"You do look like a bit of a nerd in this one" I said and dad laughed. He laughed heartedly.

"You have the same eyes as me you know that? It's the only thing of mine you do have" he said and I agreed.

"I think I have your temper" I joked and he began searching through an album.

"That too" he agreed. I had argued with him over the phone plenty of times.

"And this one...is of your mum on the wedding day" he handed me the book. I placed the one I currently had on my lap and looked at the book. She was wearing a white dress which was simple and just went below her knees. She also had a bouquet of roses in her hand, her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she wore a nervous smile.

"She didn't want a big wedding. Just some of her family and some of mine" dad explained as I continued staring at the picture.

"And this one is when we took you for your first walk" dad handed me a piece of A4 paper with a baby in a pram and then there was dad knelt by the pram, one hand resting on the side and one on the top of my head.

"You were a good baby...always slept when we did...hardly cried" dad whispered. We spent another hour looking at all the photos, some we laughed at and some we almost cried at. Eventually I began to tire and dad noticed.

"You should go to bed" he said and began putting the photos away.

"Okay" I agreed and stood up. Dad did the same and walked back into the kitchen and began clearing the plates away.

"Do you want any help?" I asked but he shook his head.

"You go to bed" he said and I nodded before I did something I hadn't done before out of choice. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Night dad" I said and I began to walk into my room.

"Sweet dreams Hannah" dad said when I had shut the door.

...

Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

It was nearly ten when I awoke the next morning. I imagined dad had already left for work and so I wasn't surprised when I walked through the flat to find it empty. He had left me a note stuck to the fridge though. He had put that he would be back at around six, and he would cook us some tea. But the part that got me was the he had put 'love dad'. Maybe things would work out. Last night was fun, looking through all the old photos together it felt like they had brought us together. Mum had brought us together. I smiled at the thought and began making some toast for breakfast. After I had cleared up I placed everything away and then went to change into jeans and a top with a long grey cardigan over it. The day went quite slowly; mainly I spent it revising if I am honest. I did watch some TV and discovered Oprah. Six o'clock came and went and dad still hadn't come in. I did begin to worry a little. He was an NYPD cop and experienced danger everyday so it was natural for me to worry about him. I was growing close to him and I didn't want to lose that now. At twenty past six my phone did go off and it was dad.

"Hannah" dad said

"Dad, where are you, you said you would be back at six" I quipped and then I heard sirens in the background.

"You have to promise me that you will go and lock the door and do not open it to anyone" he said fiercely and without my body registering what I was doing I was bolting the front door shut and then leaning against it.

"What's going on dad?" I asked, trying not to sound worried but failing miserably.

"Hannah...I'm at your mother's grave" dad said and my eyes opened wide.

"Why? Is that sirens I can hear? Why is there police at mum's grave dad?"

"Her coffin has been removed from the ground Hannah...we're looking into why" dad said and I began to cry.

"Who would do that? It's sick dad!" I roared and began pacing the stretch of the living room.

"I know Hannah...I know...we think its Steven Thomas...he escaped from prison earlier this morning" dad explained and now I did begin to cry and hard.

"No...dad...it can't be...he's the reason I went to England" I sobbed.

"He won't get to you Hannah. I promise. Look...I'm going to come home now so don't move." Dad told me.

"I won't...hurry up" I begged.

"I will" he swore and then hung up.

"Shit" I whispered when I put my phone back onto the coffee table.

"Shit indeed" another voice said before I passed out.

Third Person POV

"Mac!" Don yelled as he saw Mac Taylor walk across the graveyard.

"I need to go" Don said and Mac nodded.

"I get it Don...it might not be him though...you don't know yet" he spoke in an attempt to make Don see things a little more optimistically but Don shook his head.

"I pissed him off real bad in that interview Mac...he wants to finish the job and this was just a way of making me realise that. Apparently he has connections throughout the city...he was one of the most notorious serial killers ever Mac" Don said and he ran a hand through his hair in worry. He often came to speak to his wife in the graveyard but never did he imagine her body being dug up. It sickened him.

"Go back to Hannah Don...I'll send back up a.s.a.p." Mac promised and Don nodded before jumping into his silver car. As he drove his mind was filled with worry. Worry that he might have gotten to his daughter before he had a chance to make it up with her. As he drove his phone went off. Don fished around in his pocket and saw the caller ID.

"Hannah...darling...are you okay?" he asked. He had only just called her.

"I have to say detective that she looks a lot like her mother...she has your eyes though, granted" a man's voice spoke down the phone as Don continued to break all the speed limits.

"Is that you Thomas? You evil son of a bitch" Don spat

"Now now Detective...I have your daughter here so don't go shouting insults at me" he scolded and Don had to restrain himself from yelling down the phone.

"Where is Hannah?" Don asked

"Sleeping on her bed. She really is the most beautiful thing I have seen in a while" he complimented and Don almost vomited.

"What do you want Thomas?" Don asked

"I want to finish a job off Detective...you caught me before I could" he sounded a little distraught at this "anyway...I know you're on your way home and that is fine. I shall see you soon...and don't call for help Detective...or Hannah here may not be alive when you come home"

Then the phone went dead. Don threw the phone onto the passenger seat and continued driving. His mind was filled with things he didn't want to imagine. When he got to his apartment he stopped the car and ran up the stairs until he got to his door. Don took a deep breath and unlocked the door.

"Dad! No!" he heard Hannah yell before he could see anything inside the room. Her words hit him hard and then he saw Thomas. He took in every disgusting detail of him, from his beak of a nose to his greasy blonde hair. He had Hannah wrapped up in his arms, a gun pointed at her forehead as she sobbed in fear. Don had his gun raised at Thomas who began to tut.

"Now now Detective...I would drop that if I was you" he threatened and his gun made a clicking noise which made Hannah scream in panic.

"I'm guessing it was you who dug up my wife's grave" Don said as he slowly placed his gun on the floor.

"It added to the effect" Thomas smirked

"That it did" Don agreed "please Steven...let her go"

"And why would I do that? You ruined my life Detective Flack. You caught me and put me into jail...not without being a dick during the interview though"

"That's in the past. If you hurt her they'll find you again...they'll send you right back to jail" Don warned him.

"I would go back knowing I had ruined the life of Detective Donald Flack Jr." He contradicted.

"Just let her go!" Don yelled but he didn't move as he saw the pressure of the gun increase onto her forehead.

"Say goodbye to daddy Hannah" he laughed and then the gun clicked.

"Go to hell arsehole" Hannah spat and she raised her foot up high and kicked him in between his legs. His grip on her loosened and she yanked his arms from her body and fell to the floor. Don took this moment to grab his gun from the floor as Hannah crawled rapidly towards him. He shot Thomas. The first bullet went straight through his head as Hannah crawled up into the corner near the breakfast bar. Don remained stood there with his gun pointed at Thomas and he shot him again in the head. His body fell backwards and he smashed into the coffee table with blood pouring from him.

"Dad" he heard her whisper and that was what made him stop shooting the scumbag. Don placed his gun into his trousers below his back and he knelt in front of his daughter before cradling her in his arms. She leant her head on his chest as she cried and Don wrapped an arm around her shoulders and with his other arm he held both her hands in his one hand.

"You're safe...it's okay...he's not going to hurt you" Don whispered as he continued glaring at the corpse of his wife's murderer.

...

A bit more action in that one but hopefully this event will make them see how much they need each other. So, please leave a review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hannah POV

"Dad. I'm fine honestly" I said adamantly as he led me to the back of the ambulance.

"You had a gun at your head Hannah" he pointed out and he sat me on the step at the back as a paramedic came over and checked my face.

"But he didn't do anything" I said as the paramedic pressed on the bruise on the top of my head where he had hit me and knocked me out. I cringed a little at the pain and dad pounced.

"See! You are injured Hannah, you winced" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"She doesn't seem to have concussion but just take it easy for the next few days." The paramedic advised and dad thanked him before he went off back into the apartment.

"I told you I was fine" I jutted my chin out at him and I stood up from the step. We weren't allowed in the flat. Currently it was being processed as a crime scene. The CSI's were upstairs now.

"But it put my mind at ease" dad replied and before I could reply a man who I learned was called Mac came towards us.

"You say it was self-defence?" Mac checked and dad nodded.

"He had a gun pointed at Hannah Mac" Don said and Mac looked back at the apartment building.

"It seems it was...we're going to be here for another few hours or so...I would book a hotel for the night" Mac advised and Don nodded.

"Will do...thanks Mac" dad said and Mac walked back off into the building.

"We'd best go find somewhere" dad said and he began to walk down the sidewalk with me at his side.

"And we're not using the car because..." I trailed off waiting for him to answer.

"Because Mac wants to process it to make sure there's nothing wrong with it" he answered. New York was a busy place. I didn't realise how busy it was. Dad lived in Manhattan which was a nice place but really busy compared to where I had lived. It actually made me feel nervous.

"We'll get something to eat first" dad said and he turned into a small cafe which was quite quiet. Dad took a seat in a booth and I sat opposite him. We ordered food and then there was a silence.

"I don't know what to say" dad suddenly piped up and I stopped drinking my milkshake and removed my mouth from the straw.

"You don't have to say anything" I told him but he shook his head.

"But he had a gun at your head Hannah...I don't know what to say. You seem to be handling it well" he observed and I shrugged.

"He deserved it...I don't want to think about it" I told him and he nodded.

"Okay...I understand" he said and I laughed.

"It's fine dad. I'm fine. No damage...but...I want to go see mum's grave" I told him and his blue eyes dropped to the plate of chips which had just been placed in the middle of the table.

"Mac said it's back to normal now...nothing is wrong with it" he told me but he didn't answer my question. I picked up a chip and ate it and dad did the same.

"I want to know where she is dad...please" I pleaded with him.

"Okay. We'll eat this and then go" he promised and we began to eat. We ate in silence and when we had finished we began walking again. We were stood outside the gates of the cemetery when dad grasped onto my hand and held it hard. We walked slowly down the rows of white marble grave stones until dad stopped and looked down upon the grave of Emily Rose Flack. There was a single rose lying on top of the stone and the earth had been recently turned. Her stone was simple: "here lies Emily Rose Flack. Loving mother and wife. May she be remembered in our hearts."

"She was twenty one when she died...she was beautiful Hannah. So young. I wish she was still here, so she could be with us" dad said and a tear escaped my eye. I wish I had gotten to know my own mother before she was cruelly snatched from me. But now the man who did that was dead. Where was the justice in that?

"I remember bits of her" I said suddenly and dad looked down at me and raised a brow.

"I remember her singing...I don't know what, but I can vaguely remember her voice. Did she sing often to me?"

"She did...she was always humming a tune. We had you when we were young. Nineteen and we were given a child" he said almost in disbelief.

"Did you want a girl or a boy?" I asked as I continued staring at the marble.

"Your mother wanted a girl...I was happy with either. A boy I could take to the Yankees match, but a girl I could protect and spoil rotten. I know I didn't but I wished I could have" he regretted.

"Dad?" I asked and looked at him.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Hug me" I whispered and he slowly wrapped his arms around me and I slid my arms around his waist. It felt nice. To have my dad hug me. We must have stayed there for a while, just hugging each other and looking down upon mum's grave.


	6. Chapter 6

Third Person POV

It was three in the morning and the body had just been removed from Don Flack's apartment. Mac and the team had come to the verdict that the death was caused by Flack, but it was completely done in self defence. Lindsay was packing away all of her kit when Danny spoke:

"You've gotta say the kid has Flack's spirit"

"Why do you say that?" Mac suddenly asked

"Well she was being held at gun point and she had the balls – not literally- to get away from him. She has Flack's temper" Danny stated and Lindsay shrugged.

"I guess so. I just feel sorry for her...having lost her mother and then to nearly be killed...it's just awful" Lindsay said and she picked up her case and Mac nodded in silence. They didn't mention the fact it must have been horrible that she had to grow up abroad because that would mean talking about Don and none of them wanted to do that.

"Come on. It's been a long day" Mac said and they locked the apartment before heading home to gain some well deserved sleep.

Hannah POV

I couldn't sleep. I just laid on my side with my eyes staring at the beige coloured wall. Dad had booked us into a nice hotel for the night but I was laid under the duvet even though I had no pyjamas to sleep in. I didn't know if dad was awake or not but I couldn't hear his snoring. I didn't want to look around. We hadn't said much since we left the graveyard and truth be told I was happy we had gone. I wanted to see what mum's grave looked like and it felt like I was closer to her there. Dad said he often went and just spoke to her. I would start to do that, start to tell her of how my life is going.

"Hannah?" dad suddenly asked and I turned around on my lumpy single bed and faced him. He was laid on his side; his tie was undone and laid on the floor next to his single bed.

"Yeah?" I asked, I was trying to stop my teeth from chattering. I was freezing and there he was not even under the duvet.

"Are you cold?" he asked and I nodded.

"A little" I understated. Dad nodded and began to shrug out of his jacket.

"What are you doing? You'll freeze to death" I said but he shook his head.

"You're cold because the shock of what happened has just come to you. Sit up" he demanded. I did so and the covers fell to my lap. Dad placed my arms into his jacket and I huddled into it.

"Thanks" I said and he smiled before I laid back down and flung the covers over me. I could smell the scent of dad and in some way it was comforting to me. But I wanted more than dad's jacket.

"Dad...don't go" I pleaded as he stood up.

"I'm only off to the bed Hannah...nowhere else" he chuckled but I shook my head.

"I get it" he said and he sat back down on my bed. He sat up and leant against the headrest as his arm wrapped around my shoulders. Hesitantly, I laid my head my arm just below his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I've been thinking" dad began

"Always dangerous" I joked and he chuckled and squeezed my shoulder.

"Very funny. I wondered if you would want to move into a bigger apartment...now that there is two of us and all" he said but I shook my head.

"No...where we live is good. We each have a room and there's plenty of space. I know the real reason why you're asking" I said.

"Oh...you do?" he asked and I could tell his face was going into one of confusion.

"You wondered if going back to the apartment would bring back some memories for me of what happened tonight. But I am fine dad. Honest" I swore and he chuckled again.

"You're not dumb. You know that kid?" he asked

"I know" I replied "definitely get the brains from mum"

"Hey...I am relatively clever" he said and I smiled. He was.

"I've been thinking too dad" I said

"Always dangerous" he quipped and I hit him on the chest.

"I want to go and watch the Yankees" I said.

"Seriously?" he asked

"Yeah...I've never been before so it will be a new experience we can do together. Like our first father and daughter activity" I told him.

"I would like that. I would like that a lot" he said and then I felt something on the top of my head. Did he just kiss the top of my head? I thought he did.

"I just have one question" I whispered.

"And that is...?"

"What sport do the Yankees play?" I asked and then I heard him laugh loudly.


	7. Chapter 7

Hannah POV

Shit. I knew this day was going to come but not as soon as this. I know should have been more prepared but we had only been back in the apartment for a week and I hadn't had chance to run off and buy some without him knowing. I only had the two in my suitcase. Shit. Shit. Shit. I was sat on the toilet seat with my hands collapsed around my stomach and I knew I had to ask him.

"Hmmm...dad?" I shouted weakly from the bathroom and stood up and leant against the door as I heard a mumbling noise from the sofa.

"Yes Hannah?" he asked me and I felt myself redden.

"I need you to do me a favour" I spoke, still not wanting to open the door and tell him.

"What?" he asked, his voice sounding cautious.

"I need you to go to the chemist" I said, hoping that he would get it without me having to discuss this with him.

"Why?" he asked, his voice sounding confused "there's ibuprofen in the cupboard"

"It's not that dad" I said. My God I had to spell it out.

"What is it then? And why don't you just tell me face to face?" he asked, his voice coming closer to the door as he spoke.

"Because it's embarrassing" I retorted.

"Oh...you need a woman...oh God...are you pregnant Hannah?" he sounded shocked and I almost died of embarrassment.

"Jesus no! How could you think that?" I yelled through the white wood.

"You were being secretive and you said it was embarrassing" he retorted and I could have killed him but I had more pressing issues.

"I need tampons dad" I stated simply and he didn't reply.

"Right...can't you go get them?" he asked

"No...my stomach is killing" I replied

"Fine...fine...I'll lock the door" he said and I didn't go out until I heard the door shut firmly. I collapsed onto the sofa and snatched the hot water bottle I had left there and waited for him to return.

Third Person POV

Don Flack was relieved when he got out into the fresh air. He groaned inwardly as he began to make his way down to the local chemist. He had forgotten about that. He thought she would have had some but he shook his head as he walked into the chemist. The woman at the counter smiled at him and he just looked at her before heading down the aisles in search of what his daughter needed.

"Bloody hell" he whispered when he saw them. He didn't know what to do. There was so many to choose from and he felt awkward just standing there and staring at them without a clue. In the end he just picked a box up and hastily went towards the counter. The woman gave him a sympathetic smile as he handed the box over.

"We get it all the time" she chuckled but that didn't make Don feel any better. He silently handed over the dollars and left with the box tucked away in his bag.

"Flack" he snapped when he answered the ringing phone in his pocket.

"Dad...promise not to get mad" he heard Hannah say in a slightly hysterical voice. Well when she says something like that he is bound to go a little crazy.

"Hannah what is it?" he asked nervously and Hannah cringed a little at the pain.

"I think I've dislocated my kneecap" she said and Don began to run as he spoke.

"What do you mean think?" he worried

"Well it kind of popped out but then went back in...I was walking to the kitchen and it did it" Hannah said and he could tell she was about to break down in tears.

"I'm almost home...are you okay?" he checked when he saw his apartment in sight.

"No...not really" she said and Don flew into the apartment.

He ran up to his apartment and saw Hannah sat on the floor with her left leg bent and her right one straight out in front of her. Don dropped the bag and flung himself down onto the floor next to her.

"Which knee was it?" he asked as his hands grasped her face and wiped away her tears.

"The right" she whimpered and Don cautiously rolled up her pyjama bottom and looked at the knee which was swollen.

"We're going to get you to the hospital" he said and for once she didn't disagree with him. Don stood up and helped her up but he soon found that she couldn't put any weight on her leg and so he carried her. She moaned as she realised she was off to the hospital in her pyjama bottoms and hoody. Don slid her into her into the car and quickly drove.

Hannah POV

"What the hell do you mean by it's normal?" dad roared when the doctor finally returned to the little cubicle we were in. Dad had his hands on his hips as the doctor examined my knee one more time. I resisted the urge not to snap at him when he moved it and caused me pain.

"In teenage girls the dislocation of a knee can be quite normal...hopefully it should stop when she gets older" he told dad and my mouth hung open.

"Should stop? You mean this could happen again?" I asked. Jesus, once was bad enough.

"It could do...but it may not. If it does then we may consider looking into it, keyhole surgery possibly. For now, you need a week rest and I'm putting you on crutches" he said and I nodded. The crutches I could handle...maybe not surgery. The doctor left my dad to fill out some forms and then he said we could be on our way.

"Let's get you home...I'll call for Chinese" dad said and he helped me into the crutches. I nodded and attempted to walk on them. I was slow and they were clumpy. Dad remained at me side wordlessly as he walked at my snail pace back to the car.

"Well...it's been an eventful day Hannah" dad said as we drove.

"I guess so" I replied. I had to take the lift back up to the apartment and as soon as we were inside dad shut the door and told me to sit down.

"Yes sir" I replied and flounced onto the sofa, laying the crutches onto the floor.

"I'll take a week off work to look after you...but some days I may have to go out for a couple of hours" he said and I nodded. All in all, today was an odd day.


	8. Chapter 8

Hannah POV

Three weeks had passed since the horrific accident I had and dad was still being paranoid around me even though I swore to him that it didn't hurt anymore but he was still being protective. Then he revealed that he had big news. He wanted me to go with him to attend his works fundraiser. It would be a ball. At first I had said no, no way did I want to go and stand in a room full of people who I didn't know and then I gathered that if it was a ball then there would be dancing which I was not in favour of. But dad had said it would mean a lot to him if I went and so this how I found myself stood in front of my mirror fiddling with the straps of the cream dress I had bought.

"Can I come in?" dad asked from outside of the door as I patted my hair flat down.

"I guess so" I replied and then the doorknob turned and I saw dad walk in through the mirror.

"I know. I look stupid" I said when his mouth fell open a little. He quickly shut it and shook his head and sat down on the edge of my bed as I picked up the pale fake flower and clipped it into my hair.

"You look nice. Different" he said and I turned around to face him. I had brought a cream dress which flared out at my waist, I had a pale coloured cardigan to go with it and my hair was straightened and tied to side and the rest of it was curled which hung down.

"Different? That has to be the strangest type of compliment going" I commented and dad stood up. It was alright for boys! They just had to decide what type of tuxedo to buy. But dad did look smart. Different.

"I meant that you look different in comparison to what you normally look like" he defended himself and I grinned.

"I know" I teased and reached up and straightened out his bow tie.

"Now you look better" I said and reached for my black heels to put on.

"Thanks" he said and I nodded in confirmation to say that I was ready to go.

"It'll be fine. I promise" he swore and I followed him out of the flat.

...

It was busy. I mean proper packed. There were all these legal people there and then me. A sixteen year old girl. To be fair dad did stay near me most the night. I met Mac further in detail and then a guy named Danny who was apparently dad's best friend. He seemed like a nice person I guess.

"Stella...this is Hannah" dad suddenly said and I turned around to stare into the eyes of this woman who had the bushiest hair I had seen. She smiled kindly at me and shook my hand.

"So you're the infamous Hannah...Flack told me a lot about you" she said and released my hand. I know my eyes went wide in fear as I stared up at dad who suddenly began to laugh along with Stella.

"Oh Hannah...no...it wasn't anything bad. Honest" Stella held her hands up in a surrendering position and I nervously smiled.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom" I said and dad nodded as he began to stop laughing. I began to make my way through the crowd muttering in my head and looking down. Suddenly, I bumped into someone and I shrieked.

"Oh God...I am so sorry" I began to apologise as the person in a tuxedo turned around to look at me. I felt my mouth open wide as I stared into his large green eyes and took in his prominent features along with his floppy brown hair. Then I noted the stain. Cause by me. Great.

"No worries...honest" he said and he placed his glass down onto a long brown table.

"I see you've met Tom" a sudden voice piped up and I looked to my left to see Mac.

"Tom this is Hannah...she's Detective Flack's daughter. Hannah this is Tom, he's just joined the CSI team" Mac said and I shook this Tom's hand as he lazily smirked at me.

"Hey" he said and I smiled. He looked a little young to be a CSI. Actually he looked a little young to just be out of college.

"Tom's eighteen Hannah...he's one of the youngest CSI's ever" Mac said and he patted Tom on the back as though he was proud of him like he was a son.

"Wow...impressive" I commented and Tom nodded.

"And what do you do?" he asked me. Hmm...what did I do? Well, technically I don't do anything. Dad has enlisted me for more education.

"Well I just did exams in Britain but I would like to study Medicine" I said honestly.

"Medicine? Sounds interesting" Tom nodded and I noticed that Mac had slipped away silently.

"Yeah...hopefully it will be" I said and he nodded.

"Look...I have to go...but I'll call you" he promised and I nodded incoherently. Did I want him to call me?

"I'll see you soon" he said and he stalked off. I watched his retreating figure as Dad came over.

"You met Tom then" he commented sounding like an over protective father.

"Yeah...I did" I replied.

Third Person POV

Tom Hunter was happy to be out of there. It was all so stuffy and fake that it made him ill. But he had found her. He smirked as he made his way down the red carpeted stairs and walked along the pavement. He pulled his phone out and began to make the call.

"I met her" he spoke down the phone.

"Good...we'll have her soon. Hurry up and get back" the voice on the other end of the phone said and Tom hung up and began to walk faster, with each step he took he grew in the confidence of that by the end of the week Hannah Flack would be dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Third Person POV

Tom had the plan. He knew what he had to do but he was still nervous as he dialled Hannah's number into his cell phone. His heart quickened as the phone rang.

"Hello" her cautious voice answered and Tom felt hatred well up inside of him. Her and her father were the reason for his father's death. He had wormed his way into the life of the CSI's and had found out so much about Hannah Flack. From her life in Britain to her early life in the Big Apple. He knew all about Donald Flack Jr. too. His false identity had proved itself useful.

"Hannah...it's Tom" he said and he heard a ruffling sound in the background.

"Hey" she replied and sat up on the sofa.

"I'm sorry Hannah...I'm so sorry" Tom began his web of lies.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly and began to pace the room. Tom leant on the brick wall of the alley of her apartment block and watched passers by.

"It's your dad...he was shot in a robbery" he said and tried to sound sympathetic.

"Oh God...is he alright?" she asked, panic filling her voice.

"He's in hospital...I'm outside. Mac sent me to come pick you up. I'm downstairs" he said and there was more muffled sounds.

"I'm coming down" she said and Tom hung up and moved out the alleyway. It was early in the morning and there weren't many people walking by. Tom was surprised at the speed as to which she appeared out the front door in a long grey hoody and skinny jeans with trainers on her feet. Tom opened the passenger side of the door and she silently climbed in. He noted she had tears falling down her eyes as he shut the door. After all the time she had been apart from him she loved him enough to sob over him.

"Is he badly injured" Hannah asked when Tom got in. Tom began to drive. He was unable to look at her but he felt her eyes on his face.

"He's in a critical state" Tom said and Hannah began to sob harder as she wiped her tears with the sleeve of her hoody.

"I've just got to know him...I don't want to lose him again..." she sobbed and Tom had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the crap she was spurting at him. He drove silently as Hannah stared out the window. Eventually he stopped the car when he had turned down a small alley. Hannah looked around.

"Tom...this doesn't look like a hospital" she stated and Tom grinned and with one hand he locked all the doors in the car he was driving.

"Very observant Hannah" he stated as Hannah turned her glare onto him.

"Tom. What's going on? Why aren't we at the hospital?" she asked, her voice worried. So she should be.

"Your fathers fine. In fact that bastard is more than fine" Tom spat in disgust.

"What's going on Tom? Let me out! Please!" Hannah begged as she pulled on the door handle.

"Does the name Steven Thomas mean anything to you?" he asked her and she stopped pulling on the handle and turned around to look at him.

"What does he have to do with this?" Hannah asked him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"He was my father" Tom said venomously and he placed a needle into her thigh.

"No!" Hannah yelled and her attempt on opening the door handle began to weaken as she felt her body begin to slow down.

"What did you do to me?" she asked, tossing her hair weakly out her face so that she could directly see Tom and he her. He glared dangerously into her eyes as she challenged him back.

"Don't worry...you'll beg me for this when you realise what you're about to go through" he spoke icily and Hannah felt her arms become a dead weight until she finally slumped back in her seat. Tom checked her pulse and began to drive when he was satisfied that she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. He drove quietly and calmly back to the docks where he and his brother were set up. There were others there too. But they didn't want revenge. They were there for backup. Tom had paid them a million each in the money which his father had left them.

"Nathan!" Tom yelled when he jumped out the car. Just then his brother emerged and he smiled triumphantly at him.

"Good going Tom...I see that your job paid off" the tall dark haired man replied. Tom Thomas opened the passenger side of the door and Nathan bent into the car, his face inches away from the unconscious girl. He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and placed his mouth next to her ear.

"You're going to pay Hannah...for what your father did to our father. He's going to lose someone dearly...you're going to beg for death bitch" Nathan whispered quietly. He knew the girl couldn't hear but it made him feel better to say the words.

"Get her out the car and into my office" Nathan demanded the posse of men who had gathered round. There were only four of them but that was enough. Nathan and Tom walked into the empty cargo space and into the back office.

"When do we phone him?" Tom asked his elder brother of two years.

"When she wakes up. He won't believe us if we don't give him proof" Nathan sat down in the black leather chair behind the desk. Tom occupied the one in front of the desk and they both stared as Hannah was laid down onto the sofa which was on the wall next to the desk. And so they patiently wait for the girl to wake up.

...

Donald Flack was growing bored. He had spent the last five hours in the precinct just finishing off paper work. He had to admit that this was the one part of the job he hated the most. At around eleven in the morning he saw Mac approaching him wearing a face of confusion.

"You haven't seen Tom have you?" Mac asked and Don shook his head.

"Not since last night when he was talking with Hannah. You lost him or something?" Don queried.

"We never found him. He left last night and we haven't seen him since. Not like him not to turn up to work though" Mac said and he shrugged. He hadn't seemed drunk last night. He had seemed perfectly normal.

"Just a minute" Don said when he heard his phone ring. Mac nodded in understanding and Don checked his ID.

"Hannah, what's up?" he answered.

"Always a weird feeling when the person who calls you isn't the voice you hear; isn't it?" an odd voice asked down the phone and Don sat up straight.

"Who is this?" Don asked angrily. Whoever it was, Don knew they were trying to wind him up and he wasn't appreciating it. At all.

"Just someone who wants to be a friend Don...Hannah is fine. In fact, why don't you just say hello to daddy Hannah" he said and then there was the shifting of the phone.

"Dad?" Hannah asked and Don sighed in relief. She was alive. Mac was stood close to Don in anticipation, he knew that Hannah wasn't the one who made this call and he was intrigued to know who did.

"Hannah...baby, where are you? What's happened?" Don asked nervously.

"I don't know dad...Tom just took me...there's six of them dad, they have guns...please" Hannah cried down the phone which was being snatched from her. She had given away it was Tom but it didn't matter. He wanted the CSI's to know it was him. They would find out sooner or later.

"Detective Flack, how nice to hear from you" Tom said down the phone.

"Tom where is she? Tell me now you pile of crap!" Don roared down the phone. He was stood up now and pacing as well as attracting attention.

"She's still alive detective, for now. You see you murdered someone very valuable to us a few weeks ago...now we want you to pay the price which our father suffered" Tom began to get angry.

"Thomas? You're his son?" Don asked, shock filling his voice.

"Me and my brother weren't best pleased when we found out the same man who took his freedom from him was the same one who killed him" Tom spoke.

"He killed my wife and threatened to kill my daughter. You think I was going to do nothing?" Don fumed.

"He never managed the second though detective. We intend to put that right" Tom said and he hung up. Don looked at his phone which was showing a no call and he began to feel sick.

"He's got my daughter Mac...he's got Hannah" Flack said and he felt his eyes begin to tear. Mac nodded and placed a hand on his back.

"We'll get her back" he promised.

...

Review please :D


	10. Chapter 10

Third Person POV

"Are you really going to kill me?" Hannah asked Tom when he had hung up the phone and passed it back to Nathan.

"Of course. But we plan to let your father squirm a little before we do" Nathan answered her and Tom took a seat back down in the leather chair. Hannah wasn't even bound or gagged. She deduced that she must be being held somewhere where she couldn't run and no one could hear her even if she did scream.

"Is there any point of me trying to escape considering you haven't even bothered to restrain me?" she asked and sat up straight on the sofa and looked from the two men.

"No...there is four armed men out there who would just shoot you point blank. We decided there was no reason to gag you or restrain you" Nathan replied and Hannah smirked a little. She wasn't scared of them. If she was going to die she was going to do it with dignity.

"And when do you plan to kill me?" she asked and Nathan paced in front of her but he didn't take his eyes of her as he moved across the floor.

"Sometime soon. Don't worry. You won't be alive for much longer" Nathan told her "after what your father did to our father we aren't exactly in a patient mood"

Hannah figured out that Tom and Nathan were related and she looked at the pair. They had the same eyes but that was about it.

"I would prefer to die then spend another minute in the presence of you bastards" Hannah suddenly spoke through gritted teeth and Nathan saw red; he grasped onto Hannah's hair and dragged her to her feet. He slammed her face first against the open wall and pressed his gun against her temple.

"You would prefer to die Hannah? What, right now?" he yelled at her. Hannah's face was at the side so she could breathe even though her breathing was heavy. His body was crushed against hers and his hand was pushing her harder into the wall.

"Answer me!" he yelled and Hannah began to sob. She had attempted to be brave but she was scared. She didn't want to die and she didn't want to die like this if she had to.

"No" she muttered through the corner of her mouth and began to sob louder. Nathan's grip slowly loosened on her head and he allowed her to sink down the wall. She had blood on the corner of her mouth from where he had flung her against the wall. Hannah wiped her lip with her hands and glared up at her captors. Anger and fear occupied her eyes.

"But we could be honest here Hannah" Nathan began his torment as Tom poured two glasses of brandy.

"Your daddy never wanted you. He sent you to England Hannah. Thirteen years. Thirteen years of you wondering if the phone would ring and it would be him saying that he wanted you back. Thirteen years wasted Hannah. Clearly, he never wanted you back. He was young. He could go out and not worry about some child cramping his style. He never wanted you Hannah. It would be easier for you to just admit that instead of living in some deluded fantasy where he missed you."

Hannah sat there and took in what he had just said. Nathan watched the girl's emotionless face and his grin grew. He had gotten to the girl. Good. He wanted to toy with the girl's emotions, he wanted to manipulate her. He wanted her to hate her father and he wanted Don to know that before he killed the girl. It would eat away at Don more than just simply killing her. For her to die and her father know she hated him would break his heart. And that was what Nathan and Tom wanted.

"Go to hell" Hannah slowly said from the floor and her eyes bore into Nathan's. She wasn't going to allow him to tell her these lies.

"You naive bitch" Nathan swore and he downed his whisky and adjusted the tie he was wearing on his suit. Tom gave out a low whistle before Nathan dragged her from the floor and pushed her back onto the sofa.

"Shall we give daddy dearest a call?" Nathan teased as he dialled Flack's number into her cell phone. Nathan flung himself onto the sofa next to Hannah and sat up straight next to her. With one hand he held the phone to his ear and with the other he stroked Hannah's hair in an almost sickening soothing way. The phone rang three times before Don answered.

"Detective Flack. How nice to speak to you" Nathan said

"Where is she?" Don asked worriedly as Adam began tracing the call which was being made.

"She's safe. For now." Nathan warned him and Don sighed.

"I want to talk to her" Don demanded

"You're in no position to make demands Detective" Nathan said and he moved his mouth close to Hannah's ear.

"Besides...she is perfectly safe with us" he whispered and Hannah shuddered at having this creep close to her. His mouth was tantalisingly close to her ear that it made Hannah have to resist the urge to throw up. Instead she focused her hatred filled eyes onto Tom who was staring back at her.

"Please...just let me speak to her" Don pleaded when Nathan had moved away from Hannah but his stroking of her hair continued. She remained sat there emotionless.

"I suppose so" Nathan gave in and he pressed the phone against her ear.

"I'm here dad" Hannah said

"Thank God Hannah...look, we're working on finding you. I promise we'll get you back soon. Okay?" he said but Hannah didn't take any of it in.

"I need you to know that I love you dad. Regardless of anything which has happened I love you. Please believe me" Hannah said

"Hannah...don't...it sounds like you're saying goodbye. Don't do that to me" Don begged her.

"Dad! Please just know I love you. Please!" Hannah begged him

"I know Hannah. I love you too. I am so sorry" he sobbed down the phone and then the line went dead.

...

"We managed to narrow the trace down to a three mile radius" Mac told Don who was stood with the phone in his hand. His eyes were trained on it as he spoke:

"You should have heard her Mac...she said she loved me"

"That is because she does Don" Mac told him but he shook his head.

"She said it as if she was saying goodbye Mac. As if she didn't think we would find her" Don looked into Mac's wise eyes and Mac looked at the floor.

"We're doing our best Don" Mac said and Don nodded. Sometimes the best wasn't good enough.


	11. Chapter 11

Third Person POV

"This is ridiculous Mac" Don complained as he sat behind Mac as they stared at Adam who was typing furiously on the computer keyboard in front of him.

"It's better than being out there and not knowing where you're going Don" Mac counteracted but Don shook his head. He would prefer to be out on the street searching the three mile radius rather than being stuck in that room and doing nothing. He was getting fed up.

"I think it is safe to say she isn't in a cafe" Adam suddenly said.

"Well can you find out where it is she is" Don snapped suddenly but Adam ignored him. He knew he was on edge and he didn't want to retaliate at his snapping.

"Hold on" Adam suddenly said and on the screen there was a box which popped up. Adam went back to his typing and then he went onto the e-mail.

"Someone's hacked into the system and sent us a link...do I open it?" Adam asked Mac who nodded. Adam hovered his mouse on the link and he opened it up.

"Oh God" Don said and there was his daughter. Hannah was sat on a sofa with a man sat next to her.

"Hannah!" Don yelled but the girl didn't react. Don took in her dishevelled hair locks and her red rimmed eyes.

"Can they hear us?" Mac asked

"Oh yes. We can now" the man sat next to Hannah answered "don't you want to say hello to your daddy Hannah?"

Hannah adamantly turned her head to the right so she didn't have to look straight into the camera or Nathan's face. Don noted Hannah had a gun pressed into her side and he made a mental image of what these men were doing.

"We hear you've nailed us into a three mile radius" Nathan teased them

"And how do you know that?" Mac asked. Tom was sat at the desk on his laptop and he could see the CSI's but Hannah couldn't. All she knew was that her father could see her from the video camera.

"Well when you have the information you can find anything out" Tom spoke up.

"Is that you Tom?" Mac asked him

"Yes Mac. It's me. I have to thank you for the job. It has provided itself quite useful I must say" Tom tormented and he watched his boss' emotionless face on the other end.

"What do you really hope to achieve with this Tom? Hurting Hannah isn't going to bring your father back is it?" Mac said and then Nathan dragged Hannah to her feet and he slapped her forcefully. Hannah yelled in pain and fell to the floor. She allowed her hair to remain covering her face as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hannah! You son of a bitch!" Don roared and he stood up and yelled at the computer screen.

"Never mention our father Taylor! Never!" Nathan spat into the camera "or Miss Flack here ends up dead sooner than you imagine"

Nathan grasped onto Hannah's hair and began to pull her back up.

"No! Get off me!" Hannah screamed in pain as he grasped onto her hair and then wrapped an arm around her waist, pinning her body to his. Don could see the fear in his daughter's eyes and it killed him instantly.

"Let go of her! Please!" Don begged

"Shut up Detective Flack!" Nathan roared and he pressed his gun against Hannah's temple. Hannah squirmed and shut her eyes tight and began sobbing hysterically.

"Now listen to me! Do you feel pain Detective? Watching your daughter?" Nathan bellowed.

"Yes! Let her go!" Don yelled.

"Good! Does it hurt you watching her little face sob? Do you want it to end?" Nathan asked.

"Of course I do!" Don shouted back at the screen.

"Excellent! Because that's how we want you to feel Detective. We want you to feel pain like what we did! But don't worry. It will be over soon" Nathan said and then the screen went dead.

...

"I thought you said you weren't going to lose your temper" Tom spoke calmly as Nathan pushed Hannah onto the floor and moved the video camera away.

"I couldn't help it. They piss me off. You stay here whilst I go talk to the guys. We're getting this plan underway a.s.a.p." he told Tom. Hannah began to curl up into a ball against the wall and she rested her head against her knees.

"Make sure the bitch doesn't escape" Nathan said and he shut the door. Tom began to pack his laptop away as Hannah's eyes remained focused on her jeans.

"You look tired" Tom observed as he straightened out his tie and placed his blonde hair back nicely.

"That would be because I am" Hannah said and she watched him as he tidied the desk. He didn't make eye contact with her as he spoke:

"You can go to sleep"

"And wait for you to kill me in my sleep? I'm good thanks" Hannah replied venomously and Tom smirked to himself.

"Stubborn as your father aren't you" he murmured

"I just don't take kindly to being beaten and kidnapped" Hannah replied.

"We won't kill you whilst you're sleeping. We want you to know you're going to die" Tom told her and he took a seat and poured a glass of brandy.

"How kind of you" Hannah replied sarcastically.

"You have his wit too" Tom observed "don't worry. We have a lovely plan for your death"

"What is it?" Hannah asked. That way when it was about to happen she would be prepared. She would know when she would leave the earth.

"And why would I tell you that?" Tom asked

"Because I want to know when I am going to go" Hannah looked him in the eye and their eyes bore into each other's.

"Well you see Hannah. After a week of watching your father squirm we're going to take you back to your old house where your mother died and then we will kill you. A little more theatrical than killing you here, wouldn't you agree?"

"You're sick" Hannah replied.

"Debateable" Tom replied and just then Nathan walked back into the room.

"They say everything is ready for Friday" Nathan said and Tom nodded once in agreement.

"Now Hannah. Why don't you just relax until then?" he asked her and she felt sick instantly.


	12. Chapter 12

Third Person POV

"Mac!" Danny yelled as he saw Mac and Flack walking through the corridors of the crime lab.

"We found out who the guy in the video link was. He's one Nathan Thomas. Tom's brother. He was a criminal lawyer until he quit his job the other week" Danny said and Mac nodded.

"Nice work Danny. You have any idea about his property's or anything like that?" Mac asked.

"No. He sold his house the other week too. He had no other known properties. Same goes for Tom" Danny said.

"Right so we are still no closer to finding out where they have Hannah" Mac stated and Don leant his head back and looked up to the ceiling.

"Mac. I found something out!" Adam suddenly appeared from one room and began hastily walking over to the three of them.

"We thought that they had Hannah within three miles but I just narrowed down the location Mac. There is an old abandoned warehouse near the docks. It had just been bought by a Thomas Stevens" Adam spoke.

"He's reversed his father's name. Not very clever" Mac said and Don let out a groan.

"How do we know it isn't a ploy?" He asked

"We don't until we go down there and find out" Mac said and Don nodded. Maybe he would get her back soon.

...

"Ha! Nathan!" Tom called as he played on his I Phone. Nathan walked back into the office and closed the door behind him.

"What?" he asked his brother

"They've found out about us. I just tapped into the network and Adam has been looking at your details about the dock" Tom said and Hannah could have sworn she saw fear overcome Nathan's face.

"We move out now!" he roared "We have to put the plan into action quicker than we thought"

Tom nodded once and then they both looked at Hannah and then nodded in agreement of something.

"Now Hannah dear, please remain still" Nathan smiled and he pointed his gun at her. Hannah went rigid and she stood where she was; not wanting to be shot to death.

"This may sting" Tom teased and he slid a needle into her arm, causing a small hole in her grey hoody.

"You're an arsehole" Hannah whispered as she once again began to lose the feeling of her joints.

"I know dear" Tom agreed and he caught her in his arms as she fell to the floor.

"Come on" Nathan said. Tom picked Hannah up with ease and carried her gently back to a silver Mercedes. He laid her in the back seat and shut the door.

"Me and Tom are going to go in front and we're going back to the house. Danny, Mark and Chris we want you in the BMW following us. Andy, stay here and when Detective Flack gets here we want you to slip this note into his hand. Tell him it's vital he follow the note and then you disappear." Nathan commanded the flock of men who all silently nodded.

"The girl will be dead by tonight" Nathan said and he jumped into the Mercedes.

...

"SWAT are almost here" Mac said as he slid his bulletproof jacket on. Don nodded and he peered around the corner to where there was a row of warehouses.

"Good because this is becoming intolerable" Flack complained. It took another two minutes for SWAT to arrive and then they went first. Don and Mac went into the middle, both moved cautiously with their guns raised.

"Clear!" one man yelled

"Clear!" another yelled as they moved further into the warehouse. But there was no one there.

"She was here Mac" Don stated when they were in the office. Mac nodded in agreement. There was a needle and video camera, not to mention Tom had left his laptop behind in the hurry.

"We'll get Adam down here. Get him to check out the laptop. Danny and Lindsay can process the scene, see if there is anything in here which can lead us back to Hannah" Mac said. Don nodded and then he began to feel sick. This was where his daughter had been beaten and kept prisoner. He had seen worse places to be held but this was his own daughter he was thinking about. His own little girl.

"I need to get out of here" Don suddenly made his excuse and he left the warehouse. He looked out onto the water of the docks and his eyes roamed around the city.

"Where are you Hannah?" he asked to himself.

"Detective Flack. I've been asked to give you this. Read it carefully" a man suddenly said and he slipped a piece of paper into Don's hand.

"Wait!" Don yelled when he had opened the paper but the man had disappeared. Don looked down onto the paper and began to read:

Detective Flack,

I have to say I am somewhat impressed that you and your team managed to track us down back to the warehouse. Unfortunately you were too slow. We still have Hannah. We have taken her back to where it first began Detective. You remember that place don't you? Come alone.

Don re-read the letter several times. Back to where it first began. Don finally understood. They wanted him to go back to where his wife was murdered. That was where this feud had begun. But the house had been sold where Emily was murdered. Other people lived there not him. Don didn't care. He began walking towards his silver car and then he drove to the suburbs. He couldn't think of anything but that he had to get his daughter back. He couldn't let them kill her too.

...

"Looks like Daddy's here Hannah" Nathan teased as he peered out the closed living room curtains. The three men were in the kitchen and were ready as back up if anything would go wrong. Nathan and Tom didn't want them in the living room. They had nothing to do with the murder which was about to be committed.


	13. Chapter 13

Third Person POV

Don walked slowly along the pathway to his old house. The pathway which was home to so many memories that it hurt for him to think of them. He was slow as he went; there were loads of things filling his head. The first time he and Emily had walked along the path. The first time he had pushed Hannah in her pram up to the house. The front door was open and Don walked into the hallway. He noticed the hallway was decorated more modern than it had been when he lived there.

"We're in here Detective" Nathan shouted out and Don followed the voice. He walked into the living room where Nathan and Tom stood. Hannah was laid on the sofa, still knocked out from the injection.

"Hannah?" Don began to run to the sofa and he fell to his knees and heard her faint breathing.

"She's still alive Detective. We had to inject her to sleep you see. She'll come round soon" Nathan said. Don pushed her hair from her face and kissed her on her forehead.

"How touching" Nathan rolled his eyes and Tom chuckled.

"You do realise this isn't my house" Don stated as he stood up and looked over at the two men.

"Yes...but the owners shan't be back till late so we're alright. We've been observing there pattern during the day so we could plan this to the second" Tom spoke

"So what now? You plan to kill me and Hannah?" Don asked

"No...just Hannah...we want you to live with the pain of having both your wife and daughter dead. And besides, if we wanted to kill you we would have asked you to take that bulletproof jacket off" Nathan said and Don chuckled to himself.

"You want me to feel pain? Well congratulations, you have achieved it. I'm hurting now, just knowing what you scumbags are planning to do to my daughter. I'm hurting because I watched you hit my daughter on that video"

"We want you to feel more pain detective. Like we did. Our father was a good man" Nathan spoke proudly.

"He was a murdering bastard" Don spoke through gritted teeth and Nathan removed his gun from his jacket and pointed it straight at Don.

"Nathan. Don't" Tom warned his brother and Nathan looked at his brother before lowering his gun.

"We don't want him dead. We want her dead" Tom reminded his brother. Hannah slowly began to stir and some noise escaped her lips. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to the sight of her two captors and then her father.

"Dad" Hannah whispered and she began to slowly stand up as Don brought her into his arms.

"Hannah" he whispered and he grasped his hand into her hair and pushed her head into his chest in an attempt to shield her from this.

"Good. Now that Hannah is awake on with the grand finale I say. You came along detective?" Nathan checked and Don nodded as a lie.

"Now. Let go of Hannah" Tom commanded but Don shook his head.

"Please don't do this to her" he pleaded as he felt Hannah shake in his arms.

"Do it now!" he yelled but Don didn't release her. Suddenly the gun made a clicking noise.

"Hannah. Let go of your father or he dies too" Nathan commanded and Hannah took a deep breath before escaping from Don's arms.

"Hannah don't" Don pleaded as she stepped away from him.

"I love you dad" she said and Hannah stood to the side.

"Goodbye Hannah" Tom smiled as Nathan pointed his gun at the sniffling girl.

"NYPD! Get down!" suddenly the door at the back of the living room opened. Nathan looked behind and he saw the cops.

"You lying bastard!" he yelled at Flack and then he shot Hannah before the cops shot him.

"No!" Flack yelled as he saw his daughter stumble backwards. Mac and the rest of SWAT moved in and shot at Tom before he could shoot at them.

"Hannah" Don sobbed as his daughter fell into his arms; he lowered her to the ground and cradled her body slowly as her blue eyes found his.

"Dad..." Hannah croaked as Don pressed deeply onto the wound which was growing on her stomach in an attempt to stop the blood.

"We need an ambulance!" Mac yelled and a member of SWAT began getting onto it.

"It's okay Hannah...you'll be okay. I promise. Okay? When you get out of this I'll take you shopping...you'd like that right?" Don conversed as he grasped onto Hannah's hand.

"I thought you hated shopping?" she mumbled.

"I do. But I would do it for you" he said and Hannah let out a low and strained chuckle.

"And I'll show you the sights of New York. We'll walk through central park, see the Statue of Liberty...everything Hannah" Don promised her.

"I'd like that" she whispered and Don smiled down at her as a tear slid down his cheek.

"And I'll be a proper father. One who yells at you after you've broken curfew because you got so drunk you don't remember what day it is. One who tells all the boys who come home with you that they had best not break your heart. One who takes you to Yankee games Hannah" he swore

"I'm sorry dad" Hannah said and Don watched as he lids slowly shut.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Hannah Flack. Nothing" Don told her just before her lids shut.

...

"She has internal bleeding but we have managed to stop it. However, the next twenty four hours is critical. The bullet caused a lot of damage and so I am afraid it is a game of just waiting and seeing what happens" Doctor Murphy told Don who nodded and looked into the room where Hannah was sleeping.

"Thanks Doctor" Mac said and he left. Mac handed Don the coffee he had just bought him and Don took it.

"Maybe if I didn't call you Mac...she wouldn't be here" Don wondered. He had called Mac whilst he was in the car. He figured that he needed backup. Hannah had said there were six men and Don against six men would have left him with no daughter.

"No Don. If you were by yourself Hannah would have been dead for sure. There were five men with guns in that house. You had no chance alone" Mac assured Don.

"I know. I know that Mac." Don said. He just needed Hannah to pull through.


	14. Chapter 14

Two Months Later

Don Flack was walking through Central Park in the summer sun on his back. He was hand in hand with his daughter.

"I'm impressed" Hannah admitted and Don looked down at her.

"With what?" he asked her

"You've kept to every promise you said we would do so far" she observed and Don smiled.

"I know. Impressive for me" he said as they walked through the park.

"So I was thinking" Don stated

"Always dangerous" Hannah quipped

"Nice" Don stated "I was thinking about getting a dog"

"A dog? Since when?" Hannah asked

"Since I remember you have wanted one since you were three" he said and Hannah laughed.

"That was a while ago" she said

"So do you want one?" he asked her

"I would love a dog. What type?"

"I was thinking about a bulldog" Don replied

"No" Hannah said simply.

"Why not?" he asked and he removed his hand from hers and quickly ordered them two ice creams from a little stall.

"Because I don't want one. What about a King Charles Spaniel? They're lovely" Hannah cooed and Don handed her a vanilla ice cream.

"They're small" Don stated

"But cute. Please? There were lots of them in England and they're really nice" Hannah counteracted. But she smiled. She was having an argument with her father. Finally they was acting like a family.


End file.
